onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey.D.Me/One Piece Reborn - Part 2
Yo all =_= .. .. Yo Panda Yo LPK Yo Neo Yo Neofista =_= really .. I mean really? Yo MJ Yo Ryu Yo Nada Yo Coffee Yo Enric Yo Rici DIE THT!! Yo IH Yo Swim Yo Zoro Yo DP Yo xXx Yo Franky Yo Nan-cha Yo Lego Yo Awesome Yo Murray Yo ST Yo Levi Yo Sara Yo MOM Yo Ming-cha Yo Caring Yo OBB Yo Zori-chan Yo Duchee Yo Luna Yo Alpha Yo Hoot Yo OPN Yo Moon Yo Ayet Yo Marco Yo Senshi Yo BD Yo Rino Yo Gasbell Yo Sayu-cha Yo STB Yo Ace Yo Yazzy Yo DS Yo Dj Yo Evan Yo Angel Yo Jami Yo Mila Yo Aki-chan Yo Kumu-cha Yo Horo-cha Yo JOP Yo Hery-chan Yo Loose-chan Yo Kira-chan (Shakira) Yo Cherry Yo Ruby-chan .. .. what was I thinking? TT^TT OK STOP IT EVERYONE!!! TT^TT You all are making me feel like scum for not saying "yo" to you (_ _ ) YO TO WHOMEVER I FORGOT TO SAY YO!!!!!!!!! ok ok I am not gonna drag this gag 'any longer .. I need to save my stamina for other tasks >_> ''(checks if the Porn magazine is still under the pillow or not) so .. you might be thinking .. '''"why is MDM making this random blog out of blue and greeting everyone like its his last day to live?" .. .. well there is logical explanation behind this .. .. .. I was bored. Well as you may know I am going to be in-active for while due to family stuff and will only little time on computer .. so before I go on my Golden Week I thought of rush-finishing the Rage Comic Part 2 and publishing it so you guys can has a reason to kill me when I come back :P ALSO By "Family Stuff" I mean I was suppose to drive sister-in-law and her 2 friends to their friend's wedding. My brother was suppose to do this but he made a lame excuse and got himself out of this boring trip and I was the only on left in the house with ability to drive >_> .. these Indian weddings in Canada are complete bore (_ _ ) .. I hate them >_> .. plus in this wedding there is no one that I know >_> everyone is stranger .. so basically I am being used as "Driver" for this family business (_ _ ) .. my life sucks .. plus the wedding is 4 days (_ _ ) Can't believe I am telling this to everybody (_ _ ) .. my life is so open .. I feel so violated T^T So here is the link .. One Piece Rage Reborn Part - 2 Enjoy and stay alive .. people say that whoever reads my comics .. dies a horrible death in 2 days >_> .. they are CURSED!!! .. .. oh and at least comment your opinion on the video for reflection purpose .. and if you don't have a DA account then comment on this blog >_< Objections, Questions, Concerns, Requests and Opinions .. leave everything in the comment or on my talk-page. Ok this Non-op blog is over and MDM is out >_> Category:Blog posts